


Made to be Broken

by A_Diamond



Series: Camelot Drabble prompts [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Broken Promises, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prostitution, prostitute merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: “Tell me I can keep you,” Arthur urged.





	Made to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> For the Camelot Drabble Heartbreak Month prompt: Unkept Promises

Arthur’s dick split him open. It hurt more because of Merlin’s rough use a few hours before than because of the frankly average size of it, but he played it up for Arthur’s sake; that was the game.

“Arthur,” he moaned, breathy and low. “Fuck, Arthur, it’s so much.”

With one hand, Arthur caressed Merlin’s cheek soothingly. The other rubbed and pulled at Merlin’s rim where they were connected, testing the limits. “Not too much, is it, baby? You can take it for me.”

He bit his lip and made his eyes water, fluttering his lashes coyly. “Yeah. I—I can.”

That was all the permission Arthur needed. He stopped playing at tenderness and tugged Merlin deeper onto his lap, not that there was much further he physically could go. It changed the angle enough for Arthur to slam Merlin like he meant it, feet planted on the floor, one arm braced on his chair for leverage and the other wrapped around Merlin’s chest.

His fingers found Merlin’s nipple—they always did, the man had a thing for nipples—and he tweaked and tugged at it as he shoved himself up into Merlin again and again. Nuzzling Merlin’s neck, behind his ear, he cooed, “That’s it. God, you take me so well. You’re always so good, Merlin, feel so fucking good every time.”

“Arthur.” Merlin’s voice trembled, needy and breathless. He had no other response and he didn’t need one. “Arthur, please.”

“Yeah,” Arthur grunted, “yes.”

For a time, the only sounds were flesh slapping on flesh and the gutteral noises pushed out of both of them by it. Arthur lost his rhythm slowly, force giving way to inconsistent speed as he battered his way toward coming inside Merlin. His hand slipped from its attentions to Merlin’s nipple and flattened against his ribs instead, pulling his back flush against Arthur’s chest so that Arthur could bury his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

It was there, mouthing at Merlin’s skin with just a hint of teeth, that Arthur started talking again. His words were wet in Merlin’s ear. “I can give you what you need. Aren’t I good to you?”

Merlin’s throat clenched as Arthur’s fingers trailed across his chest, down toward his stomach. “Yes.”

“Tell me I can keep you,” Arthur urged, hand slipping lower still. “Say you’ll be mine, let me take care of you. No one else, Merlin. Just me.”

“Just you,” Merlin echoed and Arthur stroked his dick in reward, even as his thrusts got more desperate. “I’m yours, I can be yours.”

Arthur’s hand tightened around him, past pleasure and into a painful squeeze—not intentional, just a side-effect of his orgasm overtaking him. He groaned through it, a noise like he was dying as he shook and jerked below Merlin.

To help him along, Merlin deliberately clenched his ass around Arthur and repeated, “Yours, Arthur. You’re going to keep me.”

Almost as soon as Arthur was done emptying himself into Merlin, his entire body—minus one notable bit—stiffened uncomfortably. His hand fell away from Merlin’s dick like it burned. He didn’t mind not getting off; hadn’t been expecting it, hadn’t even really gotten hard. It wasn’t about him.

He slid himself off of Arthur’s dick and his lap in a single, careful movement, grabbing some tissues from the desk to wipe the mess that started oozing out of him as he stood. He even shoved the dirtied tissues into the pocket of his own too-tight jeans before wiggling into them. It wouldn’t do to leave them behind in Arthur’s office trash.

It wasn’t until he was fully dressed that Arthur tried to break the silence, and even then, his “Merlin” was more unwilling apology than conversation starter.

“I know,” Merlin said to save them both the agony of it. Without looking at Arthur again, he took the pile of bills from the corner of the desk and left the office.

Outside, the wind bit into him with its cold. He pulled his thin jacket tighter around him and hurried back to his usual corner. At least there was a laundry vent that sometimes pushed warm, floral air in his direction.

Arthur would know where to find him when he came looking in another fortnight.


End file.
